In the related art, in a printer used in a point of sales (POS) terminal, both a desired print quality and a desired printing speed are achieved by controlling a transport speed of a recording medium according to a print rate of print data to be printed on the recording medium such as a receipt sheet.
The printer is required to appropriately control the transport speed until a target transport speed is reached. When a plurality of transport speeds and control information for reaching a desired transport speed are provided, as the number of transport speeds increases, the number of pieces of control information also increases. For example, when there are three transport speeds, six pieces of the control information are required.